Load carriers, and particularly sports equipment carriers, are popularly mounted above the carrying vehicle for obvious reasons; among those reasons is the fact that roof top mounting positions the load above the driver and therefore out of the driver's line of sight. Known load carriers are configured to be installed in the bed of a truck; particularly into the beds of pickup style trucks that are commonly used as private vehicles. A fundamental problem arises when designing carriers that span the cab and bed of such pickup styled vehicles because of the extreme elevational differences between the roof of the truck cab and the bed of the truck. Since it is desirable in most situations to keep such load carriers and their transported cargo in substantially horizontal orientations, the need for arrangements that can “level” the load supporting portions of the load carrier arrangements has been recognized and answered via the present invention.